User blog:~Silverstream/Off the Clock
5:04 To Bluetopia Lex: (exits boardroom, starts walking with skip in step) 5:05 ~Silverstream Mercy: *follows behind, eyeing him* You seem very pleased... 5:05 To Bluetopia Oh i am Mercy, i am.... 5:07 ~Silverstream ((Sorry, would she have been in the meeting, or waiting outside?)) 5:07 To Bluetopia ((latter?)) 5:08 ~Silverstream ((Mhm, just wanted to be sure)) It went well, I take it? 5:08 To Bluetopia (smirks) you could say that 5:09 ~Silverstream ...You have that look on your face 5:10 To Bluetopia .....aaaaand what face might that be? 5:11 ~Silverstream The "I just got away with something and I love it" face... 5:13 To Bluetopia its more a "i just strong-armed a public official into giving me a leg up into accessing government secrets" face 5:15 ~Silverstream *looks ahead* ....I see 5:17 To Bluetopia ooh, exciting times (walks to awaiting car) 5:20 ~Silverstream For your reference Mr. Luthor, your schedule is interestingly clear for the rest of today 5:21 To Bluetopia (looks around, makes overly excited face) oh i have that feeling again, the feeling of childhood..... that i never experienced in my own one (shrugs and opens car door for her) ladies first 5:22 ~Silverstream *ducks inside* Would that feeling be glee? 5:23 To Bluetopia (follows and closes door) that's the word..... will it be crushed by such a revelation tomorrow will be extra busy 5:25 ~Silverstream Mm... *check tablet, eyebrow lifts slightly* ...I'll tell you tomorrow 5:26 To Bluetopia (lightly presses her nose) teasing wasn't in your job description 5:28 ~Silverstream *smirks* ...Extra personality for the same price? 5:29 To Bluetopia (car begins driving away, sits back and sighs) another added stress of my life it seems 5:31 ~Silverstream Actually teasing is typically used to reduce stress in certain situations... The less intelligent call it "breaking the ice" *looks out window* 5:32 To Bluetopia well, your more difficult to break than governmental officials, i'll give you that 5:34 ~Silverstream Oh, this is you trying to break me? 5:35 To Bluetopia maybe i haven't even tried.... I'm sure you'd just.... (strokes finger along side of her arm) ...break like a twig 5:36 ~Silverstream *pulls arm away* ....You would be surprised 5:37 To Bluetopia (smirks to self and looks ahead) i look forward to you proving me wrong 5:38 ~Silverstream *chuckles softly and looks to the side* I am not going to question what you just said... 5:40 To Bluetopia (crosses legs) Oh wonderful! So, how's our extra-terrestrial "friend" doing in the headlines? 5:42 ~Silverstream In the headlines, he is mostly favored... However, in my scanning of various social media's, I find not everyone is as supportive of him as the Daily Planet is 5:44 To Bluetopia publication or individual? 5:45 ~Silverstream Individuals... They're a minority, but they're out there. Perhaps there are more, and they simply are not brave enough to admit it 5:46 To Bluetopia ....send whoever these people are a gift basket..... aaaaand remember their names for future reference 5:48 ~Silverstream I will do that... Now, I believe you have earned your time off, don't you think? 5:49 To Bluetopia is me in this case, an allegory for you saying you've earned time off? 5:50 ~Silverstream Nah... I did have that coffee break *smirks slightly* 5:50 To Bluetopia Oh! and how was that? 5:51 ~Silverstream ....I was bored 5:53 To Bluetopia (snorts) that's almost poetic 5:54 ~Silverstream *turns and looks at him* ...You think I am only capable of working, don't you? 5:54 To Bluetopia Well, you've have yet ta' prove me wrong, dear 5:55 ~Silverstream I could relax if I wanted to... It just doesn't suit me 5:56 To Bluetopia so you like being uncomfortable? Huh.... a sadist.... 5:57 ~Silverstream THAT... Is not what I meant 5:57 To Bluetopia (leans towards her) then what did you mean? 5:58 ~Silverstream ....Youuu are now making me uncomfortable *pushes his chest with one finger* 5:59 To Bluetopia (tilts head) ....good to know 6:00 ~Silverstream *crosses legs* so you think... 6:01 To Bluetopia (looks ahead, smirks) so i do..... this was fun 6:02 ~Silverstream *looks down, smiling to self* Yes... I suppose it was 6:03 To Bluetopia (car stops outside mansion, exists and walks towards door) 6:04 ~Silverstream *steps out of car* Mr. Luthor... will you still be needing me this evening? 6:05 To Bluetopia (looks around) Oh, oh is this you asking for time off? 6:05 ~Silverstream That was me making an honest inquiry.... 6:07 To Bluetopia (walks back to her, leans next to her ear. whispers) you've earnt it 6:08 ~Silverstream *slowly nods* Of course.... 6:08 To Bluetopia (pats her on the back) good luck on your quest not to get bored 6:10 ~Silverstream And... What will you do? 6:12 To Bluetopia lamenting over my fireplace about the trouble of this world whilst being alone..... what else? 6:13 ~Silverstream Well you could potentially have... Erm, nevermind *turns toward curb where her car is* 6:15 To Bluetopia haaaaaave? a party? a lady of the night? a bottle of wine I've been saving for a very specific but obsession based occasion? 6:16 ~Silverstream ....a friend 6:16 To Bluetopia (scrunches up face) of which i have no true friends..... 6:17 ~Silverstream ...what about about an assistant would could act as friend? 6:19 To Bluetopia (raises eyebrow silently points at her in confirmation) 6:20 ~Silverstream *nods* 6:21 To Bluetopia (puts hands on hips) well now i feel bad about the leering thing,.... 6:22 ~Silverstream .....When did you leer at me? 6:23 To Bluetopia the whole "breaking conversation"? seems like you recoiled at my light movement towards you 7:59 ~Silverstream I, ah... *shrugs* I am a walking contradiction, what can I say... 8:00 To Bluetopia (nods slowly and walks into mansion) well it seems we'll have some kind of sleepover... 8:01 ~Silverstream *follows* "sleepover"? I haven't had anything called that since my freshman year in high school... 8:02 To Bluetopia well and i was being ironic.... i cant find a better way to put it 8:03 ~Silverstream ....two adults who apparently can't be alone? 8:03 To Bluetopia (nods rapidly) that... that is surprisingly accurate 8:05 ~Silverstream Seems I am an introverted extrovert... I'm going to pretend that's a thing, for the sake of the point 8:06 To Bluetopia (opens door and walks into main room, with fireplace) need we set ground rules? 8:06 ~Silverstream *nods* You can go first. 8:07 To Bluetopia we act entirely professional..... 8:07 ~Silverstream Of course... 8:09 To Bluetopia (holds hand out) now you 8:13 ~Silverstream *hesitates for a moment* ...We respect each other's requests, unconditionally... No, means no 8:14 To Bluetopia (raises eyebrow) I'm surprised you'd feel the need to ask that of me.... 8:15 ~Silverstream Nothing personal, Mr. Luthor.... 8:17 To Bluetopia (folds arms) Well, then to add to that, how about we just draw a line in the middle of the room and keep to our sides the whole time? 8:18 ~Silverstream ....breaking conversation, there? 8:20 To Bluetopia ....i didn't like your prior insinuation....... fine, how about we just act entirely natural..... 8:22 ~Silverstream Natural, good idea... We do natural all the time, the only difference is we are off the clock 8:22 To Bluetopia (nods) then i suggest we begin by.... drinking something? 8:25 ~Silverstream Drinks, yes! *voice perks up* Any preferred year and brand? 8:26 To Bluetopia (raises hand in protest) up up up, we're off the clock, you take a seat 8:27 ~Silverstream ...of course *slowly sits down on couch* 8:28 To Bluetopia (focuses on drinks cabinet) Doooo you have any preference? 8:29 ~Silverstream *shakes head* I'm only picky with food, not drinks 8:30 To Bluetopia Understood..... (walks to her, holds out glass of wine to her) 8:32 ~Silverstream *takes glass with a small smile* Thank you... *takes a deep breath* ...Long day 8:32 To Bluetopia (sits next to her) very true..... but incredibly worthwhile with what I've learnt.... 8:33 ~Silverstream ...Do you mean the government intel from earlier? 8:34 To Bluetopia (nods slightly) 8:35 ~Silverstream Ah, yes... You should feel very accomplished *looks into glass* 8:36 To Bluetopia (smirks to self) actually..... its footage from a convenience story *store 8:37 ~Silverstream *furrows brow* What... What purpose does that serve you? 8:37 To Bluetopia because of what happens within it.... person of interest 8:38 ~Silverstream ....special person? 8:39 To Bluetopia ......very special.... BUT, that is for another time.... 8:40 ~Silverstream Right. *chuckles softly* We are so sad... Incapable of conversation not related to business 8:40 To Bluetopia that's very sad.... lovely....lovely weather we've been having? 8:42 ~Silverstream *nods* Yes, sunny! ...like always... 8:44 To Bluetopia my conversation starter is all I've got (smirks) 8:44 ~Silverstream Oh, so none of your pleasure conversations extend beyond that? *smirks back* 8:45 To Bluetopia when do i speak with anyone else with anything than business or the game of playing the congress for my own needs? 8:47 ~Silverstream By my own observation... Never 8:48 To Bluetopia exactly, sooooo pardon my awkwardness..... 8:49 ~Silverstream It's ok... I'm not much better, as you can likely tell 8:50 To Bluetopia (shrugs) you do seem to come off as more the strong and silent type.... i think people are intimidated by you i would be if you weren't under my payroll 8:51 ~Silverstream *tilts head* come on... There's a little bit of you that's a little intimidated by me, right? 8:52 To Bluetopia .....if i got intimidated by tall people, i wouldn't have made it very far in this world.... 8:53 ~Silverstream *lowers tone* I don't think my height has anything to do with it.... 8:54 To Bluetopia ......fine then, hit me.... 8:55 ~Silverstream *blinks in surprise* ...Excuse me? 8:57 To Bluetopia oh you heard me (leans forward) go on, make me fear you..... 8:58 ~Silverstream ....alright *throws punch at his shoulder* 8:58 To Bluetopia (winces) ....i meant the face 8:59 ~Silverstream What? No, I... I'm not going going to hit you in the face 9:00 To Bluetopia do it or your fired..... 9:00 ~Silverstream *closes eyes and thrusts fist at his face* 9:01 To Bluetopia (falls backwards on couch and falls onto floor) 9:02 ~Silverstream Lex! *kneels on floor next to him* I am so sorry, are you alright? 9:02 To Bluetopia (holds nose) and that.... is how you make someone fear you..... that is one MEAN right hook.... 9:03 ~Silverstream ....thank you... that's just the beginning of what I am capable of 9:04 To Bluetopia i don't doubt it (puts hand on her shoulder for support) i would not want to get on your bad side..... (smirks slightly) look out, i might perceive you as a threat and i'll be forced to get rid of you 9:13 ~Silverstream *snorts* You wouldn't get rid of me, you need me... 9:14 To Bluetopia (looks at her, smiles) ....of course i do 9:15 ~Silverstream *stands up and holds hand out to him* 9:15 To Bluetopia (slowly takes her hand) ...whats this? 9:16 ~Silverstream ...helping you up *smirks slightly* 9:17 To Bluetopia (nods in thanks and stands up) .....this.... this was a good team building exercise 9:18 ~Silverstream This was a good.... *nods* Yes, something like that 9:19 To Bluetopia (sighs wistfully, puts arm on her shoulder) we're all the better for it 9:20 ~Silverstream ....you're just a little black and blue *points to his nose* 9:21 To Bluetopia (smirks) better than blue and red.... 9:23 ~Silverstream *chuckles* always... 9:23 To Bluetopia (sniffs) i might need some ice for my nose 9:25 ~Silverstream ...that I can get, even off the clock *starts walking toward drinks area* 9:26 To Bluetopia crazy things happen at Lex's slumber parties..... including dizziness (lays head back on couch) 9:28 ~Silverstream Careful there bad boy, you might get into trouble *returns with an ice pack and gently holds it against his nose* 9:29 To Bluetopia (looks at her) Well, i guess i'll become infamous for getting into fights with private assistants 9:30 ~Silverstream *clicks tongue* You can say you won.... 9:31 To Bluetopia (sarcastic and low tone) my dad would've been so proud.... 9:32 ~Silverstream *sits down on floor, still holding ice on him* your... Your dad? 9:33 To Bluetopia .....nevermind.... just venting my childhood demons 9:34 ~Silverstream ....Another time, maybe... 9:35 To Bluetopia (nods) of course.... maybe it would be wise if i stopped making a fool of myself and go to bed.... 9:36 ~Silverstream Well if it is any consolation... You don't need to worry about "making a fool of yourself" in front of me... You know that I believe 9:37 To Bluetopia oh Mercy.... my long suffering confidant.... you are appreciated 9:38 ~Silverstream *smiles* ...Thank you... *stands up* I must ask, come morning, will we be back on the clock? 9:39 To Bluetopia ....you never told me about what kind of schedule i have... will it be busy? 9:40 ~Silverstream .....No *smirks* 9:40 To Bluetopia then we will not be on the clock (smirks back) 9:41 ~Silverstream Alright then... *steps up* I know my way around. So, until then... 9:42 To Bluetopia (stands up) ....your staying here the night? 9:42 ~Silverstream You called it a sleepover, so I assumed... Is that alright? 9:44 To Bluetopia Is it- (snorts) you can take the main bed (lies down on couch) i'll be fine here 9:44 ~Silverstream ....Are you quite sure? 9:45 To Bluetopia (nods) I'm a survivor.... and this is a nice couch 9:46 ~Silverstream *nods back* Right then..... Be a survivor on the nice couch *winks and starts walking out* 9:47 To Bluetopia (waves to her and nestles head into pillow) 9:48 ~Silverstream *swiftly grabs a folded blanket and lays it over him, leaves room* 9:49 To Bluetopia (notices blanket) .....nice off the clock move.... Category:Blog posts